Happy Neppiversary!
by Blade of Justice
Summary: Five years have come and gone since Neptune and the rest began their adventures. What are our heroes up to on this special day?


"Five years... Wow. Has it really been that many...?"

Sitting at her designated spot at Compa's dining room table, IF stroked her chin thoughtfully as she stared out the window. She was currently alone, but this was not a joy that would last for long. Her two closest friends were in the kitchen, and judging by the clattering sounds of plates, they would be joining her soon enough. Sadly for the girl, just as IF began wondering to herself how many times she had found herself in this and similar scenarios over the years, as if on cue...

"Ehhhh? No... No way, Iffy, don't tell me you're one of those 'it feels like it was just yesterday...' types!" An all too familiar voice, forcing a whine for effect, interrupted her. Tearing her eyes away from the window, despite there being little need for it, IF confirmed that Neptune had joined her at her own spot at the table, bright grin in its usual place. In a move that was surprisingly thoughtful for her, she'd even brought over a plate of strangely colored fruits for them to munch on while Compa finished up in the kitchen. "Cake's all set! Compa's just gotta finish up the pudding and we can have ourselves the best nepping party ever!"

At Neptune's "party" comment, IF found herself laughing dryly.

" _Party_? I know today is special and all, but we're doing the same thing we do _every_ time we meet up here." IF shook her head, raising her arms up in a light shrug. "We're eating Compa's food at the same table we always do, even at the same general time. How can you tell me I'm weird for being 'one of those types' or whatever stupid thing you said when we've been doing the same thing here for as long as we've known you?"

Neptune furrowed her brows, which in turn made IF's all too knowing grin widen more and more. Such was the nature of their back and forth the relationship. Well, maybe today would be the day she would turn the tables! Or... You know... Not...? Ohhhh, forget it! Trust Iffy to ruin the mood with that _logic_ junk of hers! No wonder she hung around Leanbox so much these days...!

"That's not totally true!" Neptune protested after a few moments of consideration. "Sometimes we have dinner or lunch first! And we go on wacky adventures with everybody else too, so you can't forget about that! Our lives are amazing and fulfilling and _so_ much better than the kind of stuff that just gets a two minute flashback before the title sequence of a Sunday morning anime, so if you think that you can reduce our never ending fight against evil, Iffy, you've got another thing-"

"Don't you think that gets to be a little routine after a while, though?" IF interjected. Without waiting for Neptune to even answer her, the brunette continued, leaning further across the table and staring Neptune straight in the eye. "No, no no no, it _has_ to! You're one of the four stubborn goddesses that kept up a petty 'Console War' for hundreds of years! How can you have lived through that, but still say what you're saying now, Nep?"

Ever the example of a goddess, Neptune took the high road and simply responded by sticking her tongue out at her dear friend.

"It's _obviously_ not felt like 'just yesterday' for me! Wanna know why?" Neptune put her hands on her hips and gave IF a defiant look, whereas IF simply quirked an expectant eyebrow. _Obviously_ she wanted to know why, otherwise they wouldn't be having this conversation! "Well, if you really have to know... It's all of the awesome games that keep coming out!"

Needless to say, that one took IF off guard.

"The awesome..." She blinked. "Say what?"

"Yeah!" Nodding furiously, Neptune held up a finger, initiating her tutorial protocol in Histoire's absence. She _was_ a goddess, after all, so it was her duty to be able to spread to the good word to people _sometimes_. "Life's _never_ gonna feel like it goes by that fast when there are so many games coming out! There's always new stuff being announced, old stuff to try out... Like, maybe next week I'll be playing a high school zombie action game, and maybe it might even be a sequel to that crazy fighting game I was playing last month! Isn't that true for you too, Iffy? Huh, huh?"

Upon hearing Neptune's ridiculous reasoning, IF's mouth fell open, before she finally found herself unable to bear the weight of her disbelief and let her forehead slam against the table.

"And here Lady Vert thinkgs I only eat dinners here because I want to get away from _her_ talking like that..." IF groaned.

It was at this point that Compa finally arrived, tasty treats in handa, confused expression on face. She looked from Neptune to IF and back again, before finally settling on IF for an explanation of some kind as she made her way to the table to set the cake down in the center. She knew well enough that she probably wouldn't be getting it from Neptune, but she'd hate to start the festivities if her friends had been arguing while she had been in the other room...

To the oh so inquisitive look on her friend's face, IF simply grinned.

"Don't worry about it, Compa. It's just the same old stuff. Just like it always will be."

Her gaze shifting downwards, the brunette paused, sentiment threatening to overtake her.

And then, to the cake that read " _HAPPY FIFTH ANNIVERSARY NEP-NEP, IFFY, AND COMPA_ " in bright and colorful frosting, IF smiled a tender smile.

"And I wouldn't change that for anything."


End file.
